


Solar System but gay

by meng_meng_conspiracy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meng_meng_conspiracy/pseuds/meng_meng_conspiracy
Summary: hello this is mostly a test to see if it works and an outline





	Solar System but gay

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is mostly a test to see if it works and an outline

In hindsight, choosing to follow your sister into her college despite your obvious inferiority complex with her may not have been the best idea. Walking into campus with Venus by her side, Mercury was even more aware of that fact. She wasn’t sure what she expected, it was obvious that her sister would have friends at Universe-ity, but somehow seeing it in person made it even more clear that this was a bad idea. Still, she gave her best smile, sure it came out awkward and grabbed her items to haul to her dorm.

“Hey, don’t you want any help with that?”, Venus called after her when she noticed her starting to drag her items towards the dorms. 

“Nah, I’m good, you probably want to catch up with your friends anyway.”

“You sure?”

From the tone of her voice, Mercury could already tell that Venus wasn’t expecting her to change her mind. “I’m sure, Aph, I can handle this on my own”, she replied without much thought.

“Okay, let me know if you need any help,” Venus said before turning to her friends with a genuine smile painting pretty red lips. Mercury watched for a brief bittersweet moment as she saw the expressions of the people around Venus brighten. She wondered if she could be like that, if she were in her sister’s shoes.

She lugged her stuff to the elevator where she waited for a few seconds to catch her breath. She heard footsteps approach her before a voice introduced itself to her.

“Um-hello, are you waiting in line for this elevator too?” 

Mercury looked up to see a planet who looked like the gods had personally chosen her to be the personification of light. She wasn’t the same type of stunning as Venus, no pale skin and dark hair and red lips whose contrast gave you a dazzling whiplash, but instead caramel skin and golden eyes and hair that had highlights in varying shades of golden brown. Mercury thought that golden eyes would be intimidating, like staring a predator in the eyes, but instead they were nothing but kindness. The elevator ding made her aware that she had been staring for too long without responding and she realised that the planet had an awkward posture of not knowing what to do. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, hi. I’m here too,” was the eloquent response that came out. She could feel her cheeks warming until it spread all over her face and down her chest. Christ, she just ruined this first impression of her probably perfectly normal and kind classmate all because she couldn’t stop staring. She started towards the elevator before pausing and realizing that she probably should have offered for the other planet to go first. The other planet just gave her a reassuring motion forward. “Um-yeah so I’m a freshman, uh-”, she paused again to look at the girl and noticed the luggage around the other planet, “Are you a freshman here or returning?”

“I’m a freshman as well, nice to meet you!”, the other planet walked in and brought her stuff into the elevator as well. “My name’s Sun, nice to meet you!” That statement was thus accompanied by a blinding smile with her eyes crinkling genuinely. Mercury quickly looked away to regain her composure before looking back.

“Oh, I’m Mercury!”, she replied. The heat on her face had not yet receded and she was trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible to try to speed up the process. 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
